What Doesn't Kill You Makes You stronger
by ShySchmidt95
Summary: Kendall has a 5 year old son, Logan is about to get married, Carlos has OCD, James is a player and Dustin is bi-polar. Alot can happen in a year.


((loganxEmily))

"Kendall,Kendall is the best choice out of all of them" Logan Henderson stated while driving down the county road, having a on and off conversation with his soon to be wife Emily Brodine, who was sitting next to him, with her reddish-dark hair in a pony tail, wearing a lengthy white tank top and dark denim jean, shaking her head disagreeing with everything he was saying.

Emily wasn't the type of girl who didn't give up easy, growing up with a disfuntinal family and trying to get the education she needs to become a lawyer, she learned at a young age not to give up so one of the reason Logan loved her so much.

"But Carlos is so organized , he would get everything done much faster, he would make things so much easier on you, thats why you should chose him as your bestman." Emily carefully explained to him while grabbing his hand.

Logan shook his head and laughed, he knew what Emily was doing, but this time it wasn't going to work. "No , i've already made my decision, Kendall is going to be my bestman , he's already been through this before plus Carlos has an OCD thats not going to work with me, discussion close Kendall's going to be the best man.

Knowing that she wasnt going to lose, Emily kept on going. "Kendall also had a kid at 18 and got married at 19" Emily pointed out to her fiance.

Logan slightly look over at Emily "Hey, don't bring Kyson into this, let's just drop this!" He snaped at her. "Has anybody called saying their there yet" Logan asked putting his attention back on the road.

Emily sighed and pulled her hand away from Logan and looked at her phone. " No, but Amber might be there considering her parents live in Edwards." "But the parade doesn't start untill 8, they have about 10 mins"

Logan nodded at he took a right leading up to the town of Edwards, where all anybody could see where carnival rides, kids from diffrent ages piling up along the sidewalks , anxisouly waiting for the parade to start.

((JamesxCarlos))

"Dude do you see any of them?" James asked for like the hundredth time , going up and down the sidewalk looking for the others who were suppose to be there already.

Carlos pushed his sunglasses up and looked over at James who was now looking at some random chicks "dude calm down! we don't even know what the others look like , considering the fact Logan knows them and we never met them." "James, James! Are you even listening!" James was now having a conversation with a blonde who didn't even have a chance.

"Um excuse me?" Carlos turned around to see a girl with straight auburn hair, with fair skin and light blue eyes. "Did you say Logan, as in Logan Henderson?"

Carlos was in a gazed untill James came up right behind him and put his arm on Carlos' shoulder. "well cupcake, why do you wanna know?"

"Well im Emily's friend and she said to meet infront of Amber's house." She told the two boys "and don't call me cupcake please"

Carlos couldn't help but smile and laugh at James who probably now lost interest in her "Sorry about him, i'm Carlos and that's James"

"Hi, im Delilah, nice to meet you"

"Delilah, hey" A girl who was a little more taller with long dirty blonde hair came out of the house they standing in front of and appeared right next to her "who's this?"

"Oh this is Carlos" She explained to her with a goofy smile on her name.

James suddenly fake cough , to get everyones attention "um excuse me , did someone already forget about me!"

Delilah turned and face James "Sorry if i forget , but i just met you like 3 min agos, remember?" "Anyway, Amber this is James, James this is Amber"

"Whats up" James said. "So where's Logan, Emily?" The blonde asked

"They should be here soon, i just got a text from Logan about 5 mins ago." Carlos explained to them

"What , you got a text from Logan and you didn't tell me!" James yelled at the small latino who was know annoyed to the fullest.

"James is a great friend when you need him , but he is also the most impatient person ever, which is why he also has never had a stable girlfriend" Carlos whispered to the two girls who both gave out a small laugh.

"Oh by the way, have you guys seen a girl name Lauren around here?" Delilah question Carlos and Amber.

Carlos shook his head "um i don't think so, what does she look like?"

Amber jumped in " she has usually straighten brown hair, is about Delilahs height, the type of girl who loves to wear high heels all the time" she tried to explained the details to him.

"Um i don't know,is that her talking to James over by big tree" Carlos pointed out.

The three of them walked over and saw the two flirting by the big oak tree , surrounded by tons of people making their way through the crowd.

"That can't be good" Carlos told the two girls.

"Why not?" Delialh questioned the latino, who was now taking off his sunglasses and pulling out his purple iphone.

Carlos quickly sent a text and put away his phone. "because James is a player, lets just hope Logan and Emily get here soon."

** LittleMsElevate as Lauren Wilson **

** GlambertLovesBTR as Delilah Rae Lambert**


End file.
